Mariconadas estilo Mard Geer
by Sly Machin
Summary: "—¿Desde cuándo estás aquí, Geer?— preguntó". Mard Geer se giró para verlo, pero Cheney no lo estaba mirando así que también decidió que no lo miraría. "—¿Importa?— cuestionó. —No". Mard quedó de piedra ante la respuesta —tenía que decir que sí.
1. Cheney

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, yo solo quiero divertirme. Punto.**

 **Advertencia: Claras insinuaciones de slash (yaoi), insultos del uno para el otro, creo que imperceptible insinuación Stingue... Mard quiere drogas, y darle su estilo de amor a Rogue.**

* * *

 **Mariconadas estilo Mard Geer**

* * *

Cheney.

Es lo único que viene a la mente de Mard. Y no es porque no puede pensar en nada más que en sus ojos, ni nada de esas mariconadas. Es porque a Mard la mirada de ese hijo de puta lo está hartando de verdad.

Y es que no deja de mirarlo. Mard sabe que está bien - _bien_ \- bueno, porque su destino es hacerse mierda, y seguir estando bueno.

Pero ese hijo de puta ya estaba abusando, y si quería seguir mirándolo (porque Mard estaba seguro de que sí), por lo menos que le diera algo a cambio. Que la belleza no es gratis.

Aunque Mard seguía prefiriendo que dejara de mirarlo.

—¿Qué?— espetó, ya harto.

—¿Qué de qué?

—¿Qué me miras?

—¿Ahora uno no puede mirar donde le de la gana?

Mard lo miró con deseos de asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Pero no lo haría. Y no daría razones del por qué, porque él era Mard Geer, y hacía lo que quería sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Punto.

La verdad es que le parecía extraño, eso era como un deja vú, porque misteriosamente así se conocieron con el hijo de puta.

—Por lo menos no a mi.

—No te miro a ti, vanidoso de mierda. Tú eres el que está en mi camino— replicó sin siquiera inmutarse.

—Tú eres el que se quedó ahí para que yo estuviera en el camino.

—Como si tuviera ganas de ver a otro hijo de puta.

—No tuviste suficiente con el rubito.

Rogue lo miró alzando una ceja.

—No me gusta compartir con otro hijo de puta.

Mard no le quitó la mirada de encima. Rogue era un maldito bastardo. Porque él lo decía, y punto.

—Te informo que no toco cosas sucias.

—Pero entonces tú serías una basura ahora.

—Es imposible que yo me convierta en basura.

—... Hoy no follas, Geer. Por ser incapaz de convertirte en basura.

El nombrado lo miró como si fuera un insecto que no sabe nada. Mirándolo con superioridad hasta por las narices.

—¿Y tú crees que eso me detiene, Cheney?— dijo.

Rogue frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido. Hizo que se apartara con un manotazo, para que saliera de su vista, y para que así pudiera seguir mirando hacia allá, sin que tuviera que ver al desgraciado ese.

Mard entonces se sintió ligeramente enfadado, ya no podría mirar al hijo de puta porque ahora no podría echarle la culpa.

Ni tampoco iba a conseguir los sucios gramillos, por lo menos, por el momento. Jackal era un imbécil hijo de puta que se los daría por un precio elevado, y él odiaba a Jackal.


	2. Puto gramillero con suerte

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si no, ¡hijos de puta, venid a mi porque Mard Geer!**

 **Nota "un gramillo": Capítulo para Joey, Lola y Catt, si es que lo lee. Porque yo se que ama a Mard, y vamos a hacer BDSM si ella consigue a Kyouka, y yo al mariconazo de Geer. Aunque si yo no lo consigo a él... seguro que igual hace BDSM... *se suicida con los gramillos* (?)**

 **Nota "dos gramillos": Gracias a los que comentaron, y que no tenían nada que ver con nuestra conversación en el puto bar. Sois un amor con vuestros reviews, beibis.**

 **Advertencias: Estos bastardos son unos maricones, que no os sorprenda nada. Insinuación de Jackal/Rogue, porque Mard Geer bitches -de hecho si, es culpa de Mard-. Por lo tanto, clara intención de slash. Jackal le hace rebajas a Rogue porque lo ama, Geer lo sabe, y lo odia por eso. No por Cheney -claro que no...-, sino porque él es el jodido y sensual Mard Geer, pero no le hace ni puto caso...**

* * *

 **Mariconadas estilo Mard Geer**

* * *

 **.**

 **—Puto gramillero con suerte—**

 **.**

Mard Geer miró fijamente a aquel ser tan odioso, al que cabe decir -porque él lo dice- detesta tanto.

Lo detesta porque él siempre tiene gramillos, pero los bolsillos del gran Geer nada. Lo detesta porque es un jodido avaro, y tiene precios demasiado altos para unos putos gramos. Pero Geer también lo detesta porque le baja los precios a Cheney.

Según Jackal, el chico es un genio, y la rebaja la hace como pago por hacerlo reír.

A lo que Mard sólo puede pensar "Eres un maricón con suerte". Y por supuesto, Mard Geer tiene razones para pensar así de él.

Maricón, porque Mard Geer está seguro -como que se llama Mard Geer y está bueno, y es el mejor del podrido mundo- de que Jackal le rebaja a Cheney no solo porque lo hace reír -a vete tú a saber con qué mierdas.

Y con suerte, porque Jackal es el bastardo de los gramillos, y sin él, Mard no tiene más de lo que abastecerse. Así que no puede matarlo de una jodida vez.

Lo cual es lamentable, porque entonces tendría que ir con Cheney y convencerlo. Pero Mard Geer no quiere hacer eso porque le basta y le sobra con las mariconadas nada disimuladas de Jackal.

—¿Los vas a comparar, o los vas a comprar?— inquirió el maricón de Jackal, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Maldito Maricón, pensó Mard. Y es maricón porque él es Mard Geer, y él decía que el puto de los gramillos, era un jodido maricón sin remedio.

En ese mismo instante entró Cheney a la habitación, caminando con la seguridad de un hijo de puta rey del mundo. Lo que no hace más que joder la paciencia -que es una mierda- de Geer.

—Hola, maricón— saludó con frialdad a Jackal, ignorando en el proceso por competo a Mard.

Entonces Mard Geer enfureció. Porque él era Mard Geer, y Mard Geer no podía ser ignorado. Además de que había saludado al maricón y no a él.

Al maricón, pero no a Mard Geer...

Jackal sonrió al escuchar a Rogue. Sonrió como quien está divertido con un chiste muy bueno.

—Hola, rojito— contestó burlón.

—Te agradecería si dejaras de llamarme rojito, no veo una razón para que lo hagas— comentó Rogue. Y Jackal lo miró atentamente —, maricón.

Fue ahí que Jackal soltó una carcajada.

Pero Mard ya estaba hasta los cojones de verdad.

—¿Desde cuándo estás aquí, Geer?— preguntó de pronto el hijo de puta.

Mard Geer se giró para verlo, pero Cheney no lo estaba mirando así que también decidió que no lo miraría, por lo que se volvió hacia donde estaba viendo antes.

—¿Importa?— cuestionó.

—No.

Mard quedó de piedra ante la respuesta -tenía que decir que si-. Cheney era un hijo de puta, ¿por qué se sorprendía?

Se quedó en silencio, y se giró hacia el puto gramillero.

—¿Qué?— quiso saber el chico.

—¿Cómo que qué?— replicó Geer con expresión indiferente.

Para ser un hijo de puta, hay que estar siempre con frialdad.

—¿Cómo que qué qué?

Jackal lo miró con burla.

El muy maldito se estaba divirtiendo a costa de él.

—Oye, maricón con dos culos— gruñó Cheney —, dámelos de una jodida vez.

Mard lo miró de reojo, al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

—Claro, son quinientos— asintió Jackal, dejando una bolsita negra en la encimera.

Vio a Cheney tomar la bolsita, y dejar el dinero ahí, para luego largarse. Por lo que cuando Rogue salió de ahí, Mard tomó los gramillos y dejó quinientos a Jackal.

—Detente, Geer— dijo.

Mard lo miró con cara de mala leche, lo estaba retrasando e interrumpiendo.

—¿Qué quieres, jodido maricón?— murmuró.

Jackal frunció el ceño.

—Para ti son mil.

—Cheney pagó quinientos.

—Rojito es rojito, tú eres Geer. Ahora, los otros quinientos, o nada— sentenció.

Mard Geer lo miró con instinto asesino, pero se contuvo.

 _Los gramillos, hijo de puta. El bastardo es el de los gramillos._

De mala gana, Mard dejó los quinientos faltantes, y se largó.

Y cuando Jackal lo vio salir, sonrió con burla.

—Par de maricones— rió.


	3. Eh, jefecito

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Nota: Sois un amor, os amo, a ustedes y a sus malditamente expresivos reviews. Todo escritor ama los reviews expresivos... Son escasos ;-;**

* * *

 **Mariconadas estilo Mard Geer**

* * *

 **.**

 **—Eh, jefecito—**

 **.**

Soltó un leve suspiro, y se sentó en su trono —¿qué mierda esperabais?

Buscó aquella bolsita negra en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y cuando la encontró, la sacó y de ella, un cigarrillo. La volvió a guardar mientras se ponía el pálido objeto entre sus labios, y ahora, buscaba a tientas el yesquero.

Frunció el entrecejo al notar que no lo tenía. Bueno, seguro lo había dejado en su habitación, pero sería un verdadero problema ir a buscarlo. Principalmente, porque no quería ir a por el.

Así que miró hacia todos lados, en busca de el hijo de puta de Rogue, Silver, Tempesta, o como última opción, el estúpido de Jackal.

Se sintió un poco más aliviado cuando pilló a Silver en la barra, fumando un cigarrillo, con paño en mano. Sonrió burlón al ver que se dedicaba a limpiar los vasos con el.

Y es que, era divertido, sobre todo porque siempre que lo veía, estaba haciendo lo mismo.

¿Se dormiría limpiando los malditos vasos? ¿Iba a cagar limpiando uno?

Aquella imagen ya le parecía hasta un poco estúpida. Tal como Jackal. Río sutilmente.

—Eh, Fullbuster— elevó un poco la voz, tomando el tubo pálido.

El hombre alzó una ceja y se detuvo, y subió la mirada, encontrándose con Mard.

—¿Qué quieres, Geer?— dijo algo bajo, por el cigarrillo en su boca. Soltó un momento el vaso y el paño, para sacarlo de su boca.

—Pues nada, sólo...—.

—Entonces no molestes— volvió a ponerse el tabaco en la boca, para girarse y sacar una botella de cerveza.

Mard Geer parpadeó por unos segundos, procesando eso. Le había faltado el respeto, una vez más lo habían hecho. ¿Es que últimamente Jackal estaba engatusando a todos para que le trataran así?

Iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, porque la puerta del bar se abrió.

—¡Eh, jefecito!— saludó Silver con una leve sonrisa.

—Buen día, Silver— sonrió el hombre.

Y Mard frunció el ceño. Maldito _chupamedias_.

—¿Sucede algo, Mard?— preguntó acercándose a él.

Éste se enderezó en su sillón, y se cruzó de brazos.

—No.

—Perfecto— Geer lo miró perplejo, ¿qué no sabía que cuando alguien decía no, quería decir que sí? —. Necesito que vayas a buscar a Jackal, ¿te importaría?

Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Claro, Jackal todo... Maldito maricón.

—N-no— carraspeó —, ya voy, jefe— se puso de pie de mala gana para dirigirse a las escaleras, y bajar a la ratonera de Jackal. Ahora que lo pensaba, podría apostar, que seguramente se encontraría a Cheney por ahí, "entreteniendo" al estúpido rubiales.

—¿Sabes qué sucede con Mard?— le preguntó el hombre a Silver.

Sonrió, volviendo a mirarlo.

—Pues no, sólo sé que, al parecer, no sabe que las mujeres son las que hablan con trasfondo— rió.

Él frunció ligeramente el ceño, no entendiendo muy bien. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar, y se acercó para sentarse en una silla de la barra.

—¿Me darías un trago? Lo que sea tu respeto— profirió, sonriendo sutilmente.

—Claro, Zeref.

Asintió y se dio la vuelta, para coger una botella en especial.

* * *

 **Ay, es que me nace del alma el bullying a Mard xD**

 **Pues la mierda esta salió cortita, pero es que últimamente ando algo seca de ideas x.x**

 **—Sly—**


	4. Gato bisexual

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Mard Geer porfía con que Jackal es bi y engaña a Rogue con Lisanna (?). Lo cual es extraño. Primero, porque sigue pensando que Jackal es gay. Segundo, porque Rogue se le medio insinúa, y sigue con esa mierda. Conclusión: Mard Geer puede ser un puto paranoico, y es peor que una mina (mujer) celosa.**

* * *

 **Mariconadas estilo Mard Geer**

* * *

 **.**

 **—Gato bisexual—**

 **.**

Mascullaba por lo bajo insultos, todos dedicados a Jackal. Incluso, algunos se los inventaba, era cansado repetir siempre lo mismo. Y haciendo eso, llegó al sótano en el que Jackal se encargaba de vender gramillos.

Pero Mard Geer pensaba, que ni para eso servía.

Sin embargo, una vez abajo, se encontró sólo con Cheney, y algunos clientes. A regañadientes, se acercó a donde estaba sentado, y una vez frente a él, lo vio fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —gruñó Rogue.

Mard Geer también frunció el ceño ante tal falta de respeto. Empero, por esa vez, decidió ignorarlo. No le gustaba hacer esperar demasiado a su jefe.

—¿En dónde está el imbécil de Jackal? —preguntó con algo de fastidio en su voz.

Rogue sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio? —cuestionó, mirándolo desde donde estaba sentado.

—¿Por qué tendría que darte algo? —farfulló.

El de la cicatriz se puso de pie, quedando a pocos centímetros de Mard Geer. Y éste frunció el ceño por lo cerca que se encontraba de su persona.

—Claro que tendrías que darme algo, después de todo gasto mi maldita energía en ti, y por ti, maricón —enarcó una ceja con superioridad.

—Eres un hijo de puta.

—Y a mucha honra —se burló.

Mard Geer soltó un gruñido.

—Dime de una puta vez en dónde está Jackal, no me gusta hacer esperar a Zeref —dijo.

—Aún no te escucho decirlo.

Se cruzó de brazos con fastidio al oír a Cheney. Ya se las pagaría.

—Luego veré lo que te puedo dar a cambio. Ahora habla.

—... Demonios, qué poco respeto... —siseó Rogue. Sin embargo, luego sonrió de lado. _Ya aprenderás, Mard Geer_ , pensó—. En su cuarto, seguramente.

Al oír su respuesta, Mard Geer se largó al instante de ahí. No tenía ganas de ver al hijo de puta de Cheney, por más tiempo.

* * *

 **I.**

* * *

Llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Jackal, bastante enojado con tan sólo pensar que tendría que verle la cara. Empero, su enojo pasó a confusión cuando escuchó un grito femenino.

¿Serían Kyouka y Sayla?

Era una posibilidad, pero el grito había venido de la habitación de Jackal así que... Bueno, eso no quitaba que tal vez Kyouka y Sayla estuvieran en plena sesión. Pero como venía de la puerta frente a él, pues...

No.

¡No!

Por Zeref, eso le recordaba a las telenovelas que tanto veían Lamy y Keith en su tiempo libre.

Jackal engañaba a Cheney.

 _Bah_ , sonrió de lado. _Es un maldito maricón... Y eso lo niega todo._ Puso su mano en la manilla, la movió, y luego empujó una puerta. Y podría decir que quedó con una auténtica cara de póker, si no fuera porque eso no era para gente badass como él.

Escuchó una risa y abrió un poco más la puerta sólo para encontrarse con que, en realidad, Jackal sobre alguien. Y bueno, de ese alguien había venido aquel grito, reconoció.

Bien, de todos modos tenía que entrar.

—Oye, gato —dijo, entrando a la habitación.

Así que si engañaba a Cheney... Y además, era bisexual, al parecer.

Jackal y la chica de ojos azules se voltearon a verlo, y Mard hizo una mueca al verlos.

—¿Pero qué... ¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí, hijo de puta? —gruñó muy enfadado.

—Zeref te llama —soltó como si esa fuera la respuesta a todo.

—¿Y porque el jefe me llama... vienes aquí como si nada? —enarcó una ceja.

—Ajá, sabes que no me gusta hacerlo esperar, así que apresúrate, maricón.

Jackal soltó un bufido y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y qué haces aquí todavía? ¡Largate! —siseó.

—Veré que te apresures, no quiero hacer esperar más a Zeref —sentenció.

El rubio estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritarle que se largara, pero sólo se puso de pie ante la mirada de Mard Geer y la chica, que estaba roja a más no poder. Jackal se puso el pantalón mientras miraba fijamente al de cabello negro, aún con enojo.

—Vamos, camina —volvió a decir cuando se los abrochó.

Mard Geer enarcó una ceja con superioridad.

—¿A quién crees que le das ordenes? Y... no te vas a poner algo —indicó el pecho del imbécil.

Jackal sonrió levemente. —¿Y a quién crees que le das ordenes? Sólo estás para supervisar el bar, Mard Geer...

El nombrado lo ignoró, y salió sin darle importancia. O eso parecía...

—Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la chica, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Lisanna Strauss sólo soltó un suspiro. ¿Y ahora, qué hacía?


End file.
